Chelsea Newman
Chelsea Newman '''(nee' '''Lawson) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, originated by Melissa Claire Egan (previously of All My Children as Annie Novak Lavery Chandler) on November 11, 2011. She was introduced as a mystery woman involved in Billy Abbott's arrest in Myanmar. Introduction In order to clear his name, Billy Abbott had to find Chelsea Lawson, a mystery woman residing in Myanmar. He enlisted in the help of Cane Ashby to travel to Myanmar in search of Chelsea because Billy was not allowed to leave Genoa City. When Cane arrived in Myanmar, he asked a female bartender if she had seen Chelsea. She denied that she had ever seen her, though moments after her shift ended, Billy sent Cane a picture of Chelsea. Cane realized that the bartender he was talking to was in fact Chelsea, and she had vanished. Billy's wife, Victoria Newman, and his mother, Jill Abbott, decided to travel to Myanmar in search of Billy. Little did they know, Billy had been in Genoa City for almost two months, and Victoria's father, Victor Newman, forced him to hide from his family in order to keep him away from Victoria. Victoria and Jill searched for Billy, though they remained unsuccessful, until a man claimed he knew where Billy was. However, the man was a criminal, and they almost got hurt until Cane saved them. Chelsea is presumed to appear in coming weeks, as Billy's ventures in Myanmar are slowly revealed. Backstory Chelsea was raised by her mother Anita Lawson, who happened to be a con artist. She had no idea who her father was because her mother wouldn't tell her due to Anita having not seen him in decades. At 16, Chelsea dropped out of high school and traveled with her mother, developing her own skills as a con artist. Chelsea and her mother then went their seperate ways. Chelsea was working at a bar in Myanmar when she met Billy Abbott. Storyline Chelsea arrived in Genoa City on New Year's Eve 2011 looking for Billy, whom she had known as "Liam". When Billy realized who she was, Chelsea accused him of raping her and getting her pregnant. However, Chelsea later admitted that he didn't rape her, and that the rape accusation was something she used as a con against tourists. However, a paternity test proved one part of Chelsea's claim: she was pregnant with Billy's child. Billy and Victoria offered to let Chelsea move in with them, which she accepted. Issues with her mother and beyond When Anita gets wind of where Chelsea is, she goes to Genoa City and is shocked to discover that her daughter is pregnant. Anita ends up becoming a problem for Chelsea, who doesn't want anything to do with her mother because of her con-artist ways. Billy and Victoria get word from Paul Williams that Victor was the reason for Anita and Chelsea being in town, that he was still trying to break them up. Billy and Victoria stand united. Chelsea, realizing that her life was no life for a baby, decides to let Billy and Victoria raise the baby. They are happy that she has made the decision. However, Anita gets upset with her daughter over her decision because there would be no money involved. Chelsea is furious with her mother over what she perceives as a lack of support. Their relationship is strained ever further. Relationship and marriage to Adam In the middle of all the craziness going on around her, Chelsea finds a friend in Victoria's brother Adam Newman, who is dealing with his own issues. Because of his past, Adam tells her that he isn't interested in being her friend and tells her that she is better off not being anywhere near him. Chelsea, however, doesn't care about Adam's past or anything else. She accepts Adam regardless of what he did in the past, which he appreciates greatly because he is too used to people judging him. As their friendship deepens, Billy and Victoria are unnerved by it. Victoria especially warns Chelsea to stay away from Adam because of all the horrible things he has done, but Chelsea, knowing that Adam is the only person who has been kind to her since she's been in Genoa City, ignores Victoria's warnings and continues hanging out with him. On April 9, 2012, after an arguement with Victoria and Abby, Chelsea runs off. Adam ends up finding her nearly drowning in a frozen lake. Because she is in labor, Adam gets her to a cabin and helps her deliever her son John. Adam proves to be a source of support for Chelsea and is there for her during various events such as finding out that Jeffrey Bardwell is her birth father to her decision to terminate her parental rights to John, allowing Victoria to adopt him. Adam is also there for Chelsea when she turns down a $10 million offfer to leave town by Victor and also turning down Billy and Victoria when they offer to help her. When she gets a job at Jimmy's as a bartender and waitress, he makes it a point to hang out with her there. Adam even helps Chelsea study for her GED, which she passes. Their friendship turns to love, and Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts. They are married at his childhood home in Kansas on July 20, 2012. The couple was expecting their first child together until they were involved in a car accident caused by an irresponsible Summer Newman. Relationships Parents * Jeffrey Bardwell (father) * Anita Lawson (mother) * Gloria Bardwell (step-mother) Marriages * Adam Newman (2012-) Children * John Abbott (son with Billy; adopted by Victoria) Siblings * Michael Baldwin (step-brother via Gloria) * Kevin Fisher (step-brother via Gloria) Romances * Billy Abbott * Adam Newman Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters